


There's a BAT in thE KITCHEN

by Omegarose



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: BUT VERY VAGUE, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff, Hector's pets, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, based on the video of Irish people trying to catch a bat in their kitchen, but they've got feelings, discussions of styria, isaac and hector aren't together yet, isaac is fed up with their shit, low key crack, probably ooc but they're drunk and happy so whatever, rated t for drinking and language, they may or may not know about said feelings, they're all friends because I said so, this is sheer self indulgence, this takes place a little less than two years after season 3 so it's plausible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omegarose/pseuds/Omegarose
Summary: There's a bat in the kitchen and everyone except Isaac are too drunk to realize that it's Adrian. That's it. That's the fic.(With some additional cute relationship stuff lmao)
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades, Hector/Isaac Laforeze
Comments: 34
Kudos: 138





	There's a BAT in thE KITCHEN

**Author's Note:**

> Cw allusions to what happened to Hector in Styria

“Catch him! Catch him, Hector! Hector catch him!” Trevor yelled.

Sypha looked up from her place sitting on the ground. “What?”

“There’s a bat!”

“A bat?”

“There, a bat! Get it out of the kitchen!”

Hector was jumping up, trying to catch the flying creature with a dish towel, having insisted he would do it so that the animal wasn’t hurt. Sypha continued to sit on the ground, Trevor continued to stand there shouting for Hector to catch it. Isaac wondered how he had come to associate with such utter morons.

“That’s not-” Isaac tried to say.

“Catch him, Hector!” Trevor shouted over him. The bat flew over his head. “Fuck!”

“That isn’t a bat,” Isaac said.

Trevor and Hector didn’t seem to hear, so wrapped up in trying to catch the thing, and Sypha was so out of it on the floor Isaac would be surprised if she fully comprehended what was going on period. Hector had climbed up on a chair and Trevor was still shouting at him to catch it, cursing each time it swooped at his head.

“That’s just Adrian!” Isaac insisted, but still no one was listening. “It’s-”

“Shut up, Isaac, you’re not helping!” Trevor yelled, backed up near the open door that led to the outside. He seemed not to realize that if Adrian-the-bat really did want to escape it would have to fly right past him.

Sypha tried to stand up, but drunk as she was she knocked every single one of the five glasses off the counter next to her and stumbled into the table, nearly knocking Hector off of his chair.

“For fuck’s sake, Sypha!” Trevor cried. “Calm down!”

He screeched and ducked as the bat flew within a foot of his face. “Catch it, Hector!”

Sypha wobbled upright, flailing a bit. Isaac caught her with a hand on her elbow and another on her back. Hector finally managed to capture Adrian in the towel, something Adrian vocally protested with his screechy little bat voice.

Trevor flinched away as Hector neared the door, clearly intent to be as far away from the creature as able. Isaac steered Sypha towards the door to see what Adrian would do once released.

Hector stood on the step and opened up the towel, shooing Adrian-the-bat up into the air. He immediately turned back into his normal human-shape, falling onto his ass in the dirt and cackling with laughter.

“Wha-” Trevor started, faintly, but Sypha cut him off with her own high-pitched laughter.

“I-oh.” Hector’s rapid blinking and utterly surprised expression was rather funny, and quite cute, if Isaac had any opinion on the matter. Which he didn’t, of course. 

“You fucking asshole!” Trevor exploded, going steadily red in the face. “You-you’re a fucking prick, Adrian! An absolute bastard!”

Hector finally seemed to understand what had just happened with dawning realization, and began to giggle. In a fucking adorable, hiccuping, drunken manner. Maybe Isaac was a bit tipsier than he thought, if he was thinking that.

“I can’t believe I put up with this shit from you! You’re a terrible fucking person!” Trevor was saying.

Sypha swayed away from Isaac, leaning against Trevor. “He-he was the bat,” she gasped between laughs. “He was the bat the whole time.”

Trevor smiled, then very quickly tried to squash that smile. “He’s a dick. He’s-” He broke, then, laughing so hard he nearly doubled over. “Okay, though, that was fucking funny. He was the bat. He was-”

Adrian was laying on his back in the dirt now, tears in his eyes from how hard he was laughing, nearly silent with the sheer force of it.

Isaac winced at the thought of trying to scrub the dirt from the white shirt. It’d had rained earlier that day, too, so it was muddy enough that it was _definitely_ going to stain. And Adrian’s blonde hair was sprawled in it and would be equally nightmarish to wash out. It would get all in the sheets, unless he washed it before sleep which would be a chore with everyone so drunk.

“Get off the ground,” he said irritably. Just as before they didn’t listen. Hector was beginning to sway rather alarmingly, still giggling uncontrollably. Or-oh, no he was just reaching for the whiskey bottle. 

Sypha leaned so hard against Trevor that he lost his balance, the two of them tumbling out of the doorway and on top of Adrian. The dhampir made a rather alarming wheezing noise as the bit of air he was retaining through his laughing fit was knocked from his lungs. Sypha rolled mostly to one side and Trevor mostly to the other. 

Now all _three_ of them were on the ground getting absolutely filthy in the mud and laughing like the drunken idiots they were.

At this point Isaac figured that he should cut them all off, wrestling the whiskey bottle out of Hector’s hand. The other forge master whined, reaching for it across Isaac’s body.

“No fair, give it back.”

“No, you’re all much too drunk as it is.”

“Isaaaaaaac.”

“ _No_.”

“Give it back.” He was all but climbing onto Isaac at this point—one leg hiked up onto Isaac’s hip, up on his toes on the other foot, one arm slung around his shoulders and the other reaching along his arm for the bottle.

“Hector!” Isaac could just drop the bottle along with the rest of the shattered glass on the ground from what Sypha knocked over earlier, but he wasn’t drunk enough to be dealing with this shit and wouldn’t be giving up the good whiskey for anything. “Would one of you help me?”

The three were still on the ground, still ignoring him. 

“Why the fuck were you a bat,” Trevor was asking.

“I...I just wanted something from the top shelf, and it seemed like a good enough idea,” Adrian admitted, breathless but no longer caught in the throws of his laughter, unlike Sypha who was still shaking with it.

“Fucking moron,” Trevor chided fondly.

“No more of a moron than you,” Adrian shot back.

Isaac felt himself nearly lose his balance as Hector settled his full weight on his back, leaning his head on his shoulders and wrapping both legs around his waist. He’d stopped reaching for the alcohol, mumbling some sleepy nonsense about a species of bat in Africa, so that was something.

Isaac huffed. He might as well put Hector to bed, then go relax and enjoy the rest of the whiskey. Maybe while taking advantage of the readily available hot water in the castle with a nice bath. Oh yes, that sounded very nice.

“I’m going to put him to bed,” he told the three on the ground. Sypha was calming down, settling into little giggles as she snuggled into Adrian’s chest. Trevor had his face tucked against Adrian’s neck, doing something that Isaac would rather not focus on.

“Watch the glass on the floor,” he warned. Adrian was staring up at the sky, seemingly contemplating the very nature of the universe. How he was ignoring Trevor, Isaac had no idea, but he wasn’t about to question.

“Goodnight,” Hector mumbled to them as Isaac carried him out, the bottle of whiskey carefully held in one hand.

“Night!” Sypha giggled to him. Of course they paid attention to Hector. Isaac was _so_ going to need that drink and bath.

Hector’s and Isaac’s rooms were close to one of the smaller bathing chambers, just inside the guest wing. It was a trek from the other side of the castle where the kitchen that was used was, despite the kitchen that used to be within the guest wing _((something about Sypha blowing up the oven came up when Isaac had inquired after it))_. 

“You’re so strong,” Hector sighed drunkenly just as Isaac reached his door, having exhausted the topic of African bats, apparently. “Didn’t have to carry me.”

“You didn’t exactly seem like you wanted to walk,” Isaac said, dryly.

“But you coulda made me.”

“I could have,” he agreed. Two of Hector’s dogs were sniffing around their ankles, and one of the cats were watching them with interest from the window, the rest of the animals nowhere in sight. He set the whiskey on one of the dressers before going to drop Hector on the bed. The other forge master was clearly attempting to cooperate, though he more or less fell onto the bed after being set on his feet.

“You’re so nice,” Hector said.

“Am I?” He kneeled on the floor, wrestling Hector out of his boots.

“Yeah. You don’t have to be. Didn’t have to rescue me, didn’t have to stay with me since.”

Isaac froze halfway through unbuckling Hector’s second boot, heart suddenly plummeting to somewhere near the floor. “Hector-”

“But you did. I know you don’t like me all that much-”

“I do like you!” Isaac argued with vehemence that startled them both.

“You didn’t, when you got to Styria. Thought you were going to kill me. Woulda deserved it, probably.”

Isaac gently—so gently—pulled Hector’s other boot off. He started at the buttons on Hector’s jacket, motions equally careful and slow. “You didn’t deserve any of it. Definitely didn’t deserve to die. And-and I did like you, back then. Maybe we weren’t friends, but you were a great deal less insufferable than everyone else in the castle.”

Hector laughed, letting Isaac manipulate his arms to get his jacket off. Isaac hung it over the back of a chair, setting his boots neatly next to the door. When he looked back to the bed Hector was snuggling into the pillows, Atalanta the German shepherd and the Cezar the pug curled up next to him, Lyra the Persian cat leisurely stretching in the window seat.

“You going to be okay?” Isaac asked, bottle of whiskey held limply in his hand. He still wanted that bath, and definitely needed that drink if he was going to deal with any of the conversation he’d just had.

“Yeah,” Hector yawned. “...thanks, Isaac.”

Isaac felt something in his chest clench. “Of course,” he said, thick with whatever emotion was clogging his throat.

“G’night….”

Isaac huffed a short laugh, leaving the door cracked open so more of Hector’s animals could squeeze their way into the room as they were want to do, or get out if the need arose.

The hot bath was just as lovely as he remembered them being, and the whiskey warm in his stomach. At some point he heard Adrian, Sypha, and Trevor stumbling along on the way to their own room, muffling their laughter over what he could only assume was something other than the Adrian-the-bat situation, because if they were still laughing about that Isaac would be genuinely concerned.

He donned the softer linen clothes he wore to sleep, deciding to check on Hector one last time before going off to his own room. Anxiety spiked as he realized Hector wasn’t in the bed, though one of his lynxes (either Hyacinthus or Apollo) and Atalanta were. Isaac’s eyes followed the path of trailing blankets to the hearth, where Hector was curled on the rug before the fire. The juvenile wolf he’d named Artemis was curled around his back, Cezar near his chest, Julius the tabby cat on his hip. Lyra had disappeared from the room. 

All of them were horrible little beasts, with skin and fur pulling back to reveal bone and muscles. Surprisingly endearing and cute, despite all of it.

Isaac rolled his eyes, pulling the blankets closer so that Hector would have them in easy reach if he got cold, but not disturbing the animals. He tucked a pillow under Hector’s head, and he smoothed Hector’s hair away from his face. Hector sighed in his sleep, and Isaac hurriedly backed away.

He went to bed, wondering why he’d done that, turning all that Hector had said to him over in his mind. The warmth of the whiskey pulled him into sleep before long, his last thought of the way the embers within the hearth had cast such a lovely shadow over Hector’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> So this took me like an hour and a half to write, and considering how far behind I've been falling in my course work in only two weeks this is going to (very likely) be my upload for the weekend. Sorry about that, but like...oh my god the trauma of all of this pandemic stuff while being home and having to listen to fox news in the background in the evenings and trying to do assignments at home (I specifically went to somewhere I'd need to stay in a dorm at because I knew I wouldn't be able to do my stuff if I was still living at home so I just /love/ that everything is online now) and just...the politics of the USA is just sapping all of my energy so I've been lying around and reading clone wars fics and watching tiger king and getting angry about everything but specifically the way they were framing the polygamist (AND POLYAMOROUS) relationships because yes they were terrible but I'm pretty sure those first two husbands he had were in a polyamorous triad and not a polygamist one?? Even though the situations was fucked beyond fucked?? Like they were actual cults and very abusive but the least you can do is tell the situation as it is rather than going for stereotypes. Also the fact that everyone in that documentary is genuinely a terrible person and all the animals are being mistreated.
> 
> Sorry for ranting, I'm genuinely mostly okay and please enjoy this fic :)) This is the video that inspired this [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NFRtzGuktfU) and you can find my tumblr [here](https://omegros.tumblr.com)! Hope you're all well and staying safe!! ❤💕
> 
> Edits made 8/10/2020


End file.
